So Very Sad
by a-drop-of-rain
Summary: KAIREI Kai goes looking for Rei and finds him with Mariah. He ends up in hospital and a ravenhaired heartbreaker is there.. what happens.. very sad....
1. Default Chapter

So Very Sad…… KAI'S P.O.V 

I never thought I'd have emotions,

Till' the day I met Rei.

Then he went and broke my heart,

Man, whatta day.

I woke up alone,

Then went searching for Rei with fire,

Fire of determination in my eyes,

Only to find him with Mariah.

I found them in a lip lock,

Behind a dark alley way,

As the tears flowed down my cheeks

There was nothing I could say.

I ran back to my room, 

Hurting more than ever before,

I couldn't help but scream

As I went crashing to the floor.

I crawled to the bathroom and picked up a razor,

As I locked the door.

I wrote a note saying sorry to everyone,

I just couldn't take it anymore.


	2. Where i must go

Disclaimer: this wasn't in the first chapter but here it is now so… pls don't sue coz' I don't own beyblade thus I have nothing 2 give u!!! 

A/n: this took awhile basically because I wasn't gonna continue but… Zoea asked 4 it so I am continuing.  Here it is…

~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~

"Aghhhhhhh!" Tyson ran out of the hotel to a phone and quickly dialed 000. (a/n: just say that they're in Australia for a holiday or something.) "hello.." Tyson said, gasping into the phone. "please hurry. We have a BIG emergency!!! Please!! … RIGHT NOW!"

He hung up and ran back into the hotel to the room he had just run from. He crouched down next to the bleeding figure as he waited for the ambulance to get there. "Kai…the ambulance is on it's way…just hang in there…" Tyson put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder. He had gone to meet the others at the park for practice and when Kai didn't show up the others voted for him to go and find him. Well, actually Kenny was too lazy and Max went to find Rei considering he didn't show up either. Anyway, Tyson first came to check Kai's hotel room and he just walked straight in seeing as though the door was open and he heard a noise coming from the bathroom and when he walked in there he found Kai slumped against the bathroom wall with blood running from his wrists and a razor by his side. That was when he had gone and rung the ambulance.  "Kai… why did you do it?" he asked soothingly. His team captain had always seemed so head strong. What could have possibly been bad enough that he felt he couldn't handle. Kai eyes were closed and he could hardly speak but one word passed his lips which Tyson though was quite odd. "Rei.." Kai mumbled out again. Tyson heard the ambulance sirens going off so he quickly ran back off to greet them and show them to the room. The men put Kai on a stretcher and carried him outside to the ambulance. Tyson followed just to the outside. He would have to tell the others what had happened but how could he when he didn't know the whole story? Tyson had been so deep in thought that he hadn't recognized the others standing there. Max gasped, eyes wide with shock as he saw Kai be put into the back of the auto mobile. Kenny looked to the ground not knowing what to do  and Rei…. Rei had tears in his eyes just staring at the ambulance as it drove off and when it did he started screaming at Tyson. " WHAT HAPPENED?? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? WHO DID THAT TO HIM?? WHAT'S GOING ON??" Max and Kenny had to hold Rei back otherwise he would of completely smothered Tyson. "I don't know.." Tyson said barely audible. "he.. he… tried to commit suicide. I..he…just…was there… I'm sorry!" Tyson quickly ran up the stairs back into the hotel. Rei let his tears fall. "I shouldn't have blamed Tyson like that but…. But.. I-I-I I miss…. KAI!!!!" Rei broke down sobbing harshly on the pavement outside but a few minutes later he stood up and started running as fast as he could down the street. "Where are you going?" Kenny called after Rei. He didn't stop running but yelled back, "somewhere where I need to be!" and with that disappeared around a street corner.

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~

a/n: well I actually like this chapter I mean it's still sad and all but no need to worry coz' IT'LL BE HAPPIER!! I promise! Well I still have another story 2 update 2day. Wow! 4 stories in updated in one day. I'm on a roll. Kay, well I'll try and update this one more often then I got around (and am getting around) to revenge is sweet. Well have a nice day,

baba

luv ~a-drop-of-rain~

xxoo =^-^=


	3. my destination is where i am

Disclaimer: ***yawn*** no….. do u? … I didn't think so either. So……  no no no… no.

A/n: chapter 3. wow! I'm proud. I've updated all my stories this long holiday and this one has been updated twice. Readers.. feel special. Skool is 2morrow so I probably can't update again till next weekend but I'll do my best to get it done sooner. No promises though. Here it is:

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~

Rei kept on running as fast as he legs would allow him. He rounded a corner and another and at the end of the next street he saw his destination. The cemetery. He kept running until he came to a particular gravestone. Rei collapsed in front of it. "I have some things to get off my chest.. grandfather."(1) Rei murmured. Rei still let some fresh tears fall. "it's.. Kai. he's hurt himself. Badly and I don't know what to do. I am so worried and scared and confused to the extent that I can't stand to leave him in the hospital all by himself because I know that if I feel like this he must be dying inside and out. I just.. can't handle seeing him in this much pain. He's the strong one. The almighty Kai. Why isn't he back there training us and yelling at us to do better? WHY?!" Rei almost yelled then broke down again. "why…?" he barely even whispered. A slight breeze blew around Rei making his ponytail sway a little from side to side. Rei slowly stood shakily and took a deep breath as he started off again at a fast pace towards the hospital he knew Kai would be at. 

Change scene_________________________________________________

Rei stood in front of the hospital front and took another deep breath as he wiped the tears from his face and curiously walked inside. Rei walked up to the front desk and looked at the young receptionist who actually looked to be about maybe only very early twenties. He looked at her as she looked back. "excuse me ma'am but could you please tell me what room Hiwatari, Kai is in?" "are you his immediate family?" she asked gently. "Um, well no but I'm his team mate and I really need to see him even if it's just for a second. Please miss. I'm begging you. **Please** tell me what room he's in?" The lady looked at Rei's pleading face and sad eyes and finally gave in. "What was the name again of the patient?" Rei smiled happily. "oh thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me. It's Hiwatari, Kai."  The receptionist smiled back at him gleefully. "Your welcome. I can tell you really care about him. He's in room number 27, bed 3. just go in because more than likely someone will be asleep." "thank you." Rei said one more time before heading off to the left to find Kai.

~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

a/n: I'm very lazy so I'm gonna stop there. Sorry ppl. I know I know my chaps r 2 short but no need 2 worry. Next chappie will b longer. I just wanted 2 get this up. Well to:

ceres 

kitty-black-heart 

kuro sora

zoea

elbereth gilthoniel

tica

all thank u very much 4 reviewing. If I missed anyone I'm sorry but u must have reviewed after I posted this chap. Well hope u enjoyed it. (even tho it was a sucky chapter. )

baba

luv ya all

~a-drop-of-rain~

xxoo = ^_~ =


	4. rei's poem and the truth

Disclaimer: nope! Not me… no own…. Beyblade… but I do own this poem… 

A/n: ***cough***  arg! I'm sick and it feels like I have a razor and knives in my throat and chest. No, that would be better… anyway here is the next chapter of so very sad. . It's short coz' it's just a poem but we'll see. I'll try and start the next chapter afterwards. 

~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~

Rei found Kai's room and went inside. He spotted Kai's bed straight away because he was the only one in the room. Rei pulled up a chair and sat down next to Kai's sleeping form. A single tear slipped from his eye as he lightly laid his head on his sweet koi's chest. Slowly, he started to whisper words that just popped into his head. He soon realized that it a poem. 

_"The phone had rung, _

_I picked it up,_

_I talked to Mariah,_

_Oh what luck!"_

_"We met down in an alley,_

_To practice for a play,_

_We were up to the romance scene,_

_We kissed but it was nothing cause I'm gay."_

_"We heard a gasp,_

_I turned around,_

_Too late did I realize,_

_It was Kai who had made the sound."_

_"He fled from the place,_

_Without me to explain,_

_What the kiss had been about,_

_That I wished to cause no pain."_

_"Not much later did I find out,_

_What he had done,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you,_

_My poor Kai-kun."_

_"I hope it's not too late,_

_You have to make it through,_

_Please give me one last chance to say,_

_I love you…."_

Rei felt something stir underneath him. He jumped a little out of place when he heard a small voice ask, "is that what happened?" Rei looked up so he eyes could meet those of crimson. He nodded while relieved that Kai was awake. "I didn't know you were awake but yes, that is what happened. Please forgive me? Will you?" Rei voice started cracking and he broke into small sobs. He lowered his head, begging forgiveness. When he didn't hear a response he was about to leave the room when he heard Kai say something. "Rei, I… I'm sorry too. I mean if there's nothing between Mariah and you then I want to tell you something." Rei stopped and sat back down on the previous chair. He put a reassuring hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai blushed a little at the small contact but put his head down to hide it. "I… love you." He whispered very quietly but with Rei's keen hearing he heard clearly enough to know what he had said. He was shocked but soon recovered. "I… love you too." He replied.

~~~ *** ~~~~

sorry my fingers r just getting really sore and I have 2 take my medication now. I'll try and get back on the computer after I upload this. Bye..  o and review please. 


	5. I FINALLY UPDATED!

A/N: Okay, now, I know it's been a very long time, and I admit, I sorta forgot 'bout this one but! I got a review and it was very nice, so thank you EVERYONE who reads, reviews and whatever. And I'm finally updating!! Yay! ^.^  

Well I better get on with it, eh?

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that you know by now, if not… then I don't think you even care and if you do… meh. 

Recap of the story incase you've forgotten: Kai saw Rei and Mariah kissing. He tried to commit suicide. They were in the hospital and Rei thought Kai was asleep and told him what actually happened. They were just rehearsing for a play. Then they shared their true feelings about each other. They shared their love. 

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I… love you." He whispered very quietly but with Rei's keen hearing he heard clearly enough to know what he had said. He was shocked but soon recovered. "I… love you too." He replied.

Rei slowly leaned over very carefully and laid a light kiss on his koi's brow. Kai was tired, but he didn't want to sleep. Now was a rare moment. Both had just confessed their love for the other and Kai wanted it to last as long as possible. But Rei could see Kai's eyelids droop. "You should have a rest. Go to sleep now." There was another reason he wouldn't sleep.  It had been this way ever since he could remember. Once again, Rei could see there was a problem. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked with concern. No matter how tired, how much he was ready for sleep to over ride him, he never could actually fall asleep unless he had… some…. Music. Kai flushed a light pink and looked anywhere but into the golden eyes. "Rei…" he whispered embarrassed. "Could…could you p-p-please put on… the radio for me?" He said this so quietly, as if he was ashamed. Rei just nodded. "Sure." And he skipped to the radio happily. After he did he turned back to his boyfriend. "Kai, why are you embarrassed about it? Everyone has little things they need before they sleep. I know Tyson needs food. Max needs a hug. Kenny needs… well Kenny needs Dizzi…. And you need music. It's okay." Kai thought about then shrugged. "Yeah I guess so... but… what about you?" he asked. "What about me?" Rei shrugged. Kai looked him in the eyes now. "You didn't say what it was that you need before you sleep. 

Now it was time for Rei to blush and look away. "It's not… I-I-important." He stuttered. But Kai wasn't fooled. "Come on, Rei. I don't have much energy right now. Just tell me. I promise I won't laugh." Rei still proceeded to look around the room. His voice went much quieter. At first it just sounded like a mumble. Some words being murmured. Inaudible almost. Almost. "I… need…. You." Kai was confused. Rei took in a deep breath and explained. 

" I need to know you're in the room. I need to be able to hear you breathing near me. I need you. Oh! So much. And that night's when you were gone. When you at the abbey or just out side or in another room, I got no sleep at all. It comforts me to know your there. And I just feel like everything is going to be all right. And even if I tried, I can't shake off the feeling." During the time he had been talking his eyes had somehow found Kai's and when they did, he couldn't look away from them. Pulling him in, deeper. Daring him to probe into the others soul. Daring to do something. Daring him to lock lips with the other youth. And it was getting harder and harder to not follow these instructions. 

And for a moment, the song in the background sounded louder, and Rei recognized this song. He was a fan of matchbox 20 and this was on their latest album so he knew all the lyrics. He started singing along softly. 

"Hang out your window 

_Over my head_

_Stare at your feelings_

_To see where they end"_

_"You're waiting here_

_For someone else to break you_

_From the inside_

_You've been so composed_

_But we all know there's"_

_"Always something_

_Tearing you apart_

_Always so much longer_

_Than you counted on_

_It hits you so much harder_

_Than you thought_

_But you don't worry_

_Don't worry_

_Coz' you got soul"_

_"You're so heavy_

_You're so misunderstood_

_I spent all my wishes_

_Wishing times were good_

_When I still could_

_Wait around here_

_For someone else to take me_

_Past the good side_

_At it for so long_

_You don't show there's"_

_"Always something tearing you apart"_

And then, Rei could hear it. The beautiful figure lying on the pale bed in front of him was softly snoring. He whispered sweet dreams as he sat back in the chair he had been sitting on and listened to the quiet music that filled the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~

sorry people, but I have to stop there. I now have to update 'mine'. That also hasn't been updated for yonks! Well byebyekisskiss

a-drop-of-rain, xx


	6. SHUT UP MARIAH! NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my bedroom and the contents inside it. Actually… not even all of them. Hahaha!! 

                 No point in suing me, I have nothing for you! ^.^

A/N: Great. Another update. Aren't you all looking forward to this! 

 All: -_-;

  Jordan: Please don't do this…  no one is reading this and no one wants another chapter. They want you to delete it. DELETE                       ALL YOUR STORIES DAMMIT!! 

    DOR: no! now Jordan go back to bed. You're tired. I can tell. 

   Jordan: DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A BABY! 

   DOR: why not? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE!

             Anyways, here's the next chapter. JORDAN, DON'T TOUCH THAT!!! 

                       *Crash in background*

~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on the rest of the team along with Mr. Dickinson had come to visit Kai who had woken up not long after. The two boys talked for a while before it was time for Rei to leave. The doctors wanted to keep Kai overnight just for precautions despite him continually claiming that nothing was wrong now. They promised Rei that if everything went okay then he would be released the next day. Giving a kiss to his boyfriend he went back home to bed, waiting for the sun to arise, signaling the start of a new day. It was about midday when the doctors had, reluctantly; yet finally, let Kai go. Kenny, Tyson, Max and Mr.' Dickinson were waiting back at the hotel o welcome Kai while Rei had collected him. The two were walking through the park when they came across Mariah and the remainder of the white tiger team. The pink haired one was the first to notice that the pair were holding hands and looking pretty comfy together. 

"Rei? What are you doing with him?" she gestured as well as sending a dirty look towards Kai. "I demand that you let go right now and get over here." 

Rei raised an eyebrow. "What's with you Mariah? Anyway, you can't boss me around." 

"I can." She stated. "When you're my boyfriend as sure as hell can." 

Kai looked to Rei whose eyes were as wide as saucers. "Mariah, we went over this. I'm not your boy friend. I might have been 5 years ago, but not anymore." 

She snorted. "Don't be silly Rei. I don't know why you are wasting your time even _looking_ at this filthy rat." 

 Kai snarled at her. Rei hissed at her as his eyes narrowed into slits. Kai smirked as he noticed this. 

_"Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_  Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_ Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up"_ Rei never once let his expression soften. 

_"We try to take it slow, but we're still losing control and _

_  We try to make it work but it still isn't the worst._

_  And I'm crazy, for tryin' to be your friend again._

_ I think I'm going crazy."_

Now it was Mariah's turn as she got just as fired up about this situation. 

_"Boy, me and you were just fine, you know._

_  We wine and dine, did them things that couples do when in love, you know._

_  Walks and the beach and stuff, you know._

_  Things that lovers say and do, _

_ I love you boo, I love you too."_

Her glare hardened as she continued.

_"I miss you a lot, I miss you even more._

_ That's why I flew you out when we was on tour._

_ But then something got out of hand; you start yelling when I'm with my friends._

_ Even though I had legitimate reasons."_

Rei yelled, "_Bull shit!"_

But Mariah took no notice.

_"You know I have to make them evidence." _

_"BULL SHIT!"_

_"How could you trust our private lives, boy?_

_ That's why you don't believe my lies. Just quit this lecture."_

  
 Kai was now ready to hold Rei back at the rate his temper was growing. 

_"Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_We try to take it slow, but we're still losing control and _

_  We try to make it work but it still isn't the worst._

_  And I'm crazy, for tryin' to be your friend again._

_ I think I'm going crazy."_

Mariah sighed. 

_"Why is it you gotta move so fast? Love is progress if you can make it last. _

_Why is it you just lose control? Every time you agree on taking it slow._

_So why does it gotta be so damn tough? Coz' fools in lust could never get enough of love._

_Showin' up the love you be givin' changin' up your livin' for a love transition."_

 As she looked back at Kai she got angry all over again.

_"Pulling at your sleeve trying to get you to listen, few mad at each other had become our tradition. _

_You yell, I yell, every body yells. Got neighbours across the street saying, 'who the hell? What the hells going down?'_

_Too much of the bickering, kill it with the sound."_

Rei shook his head violently. It didn't look like he was calming down anytime soon.

_"Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_We try to take it slow, but we're still losing control and _

  We try to make it work but it still isn't the worst.

_  And I'm crazy, for tryin' to be your friend again._

_ I think I'm going crazy."_

As Rei continued to tell Mariah to shut up the rest of the white tiger team stood behind her, backing her up on this argument, while Kai next to Rei's side, egging him on. Mariah shook her head.

_"Boy, our love is dying. Why can't you stop trying?"_

_ "I never been a quitter! But I do deserve better!"_

_"Believe me I will do bad let's forget the past and start this new plan."_

_"Why? Coz' it's the same old routine and then next week I hear them scream."_

_"Boy, I know you're tired of the things they say…"_

_"YOUR DAMN RIGHT! Coz' I heard them damn lame excuses just yesterday."_

_"That was a different thing."_

_"No it ain't."_

_"That was a different thing."_

_"NO IT AIN'T!"_

_"That was a different thing!"_

_"It was the same damn thing! Same ass excuses, girl you're useless!!"_

Mariah's expression turned into a hurt one as reached to touch Rei's arm but he pushed her away and turned around. She tried to say something but before it came out Rei glared. 

"Shut up. All of you. Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Gary. Listen to me for once. Just once SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN! I'm over you Mariah. I have been for a long time. I thought I loved you back then, but I realize now that I was a fool. I know what love is now because I have it. I love Kai. So leave me alone and if you ever, EVER, call him names like that, Mariah, you'll be needing breast implants, oh sorry. I forgot, you already have them, and by the way, I think they stuffed them because they look fucked up. Major. Sayonara." And he continued his way through the park with a impressed looking boyfriend behind. 

"Dasveedaneeya." Kai smiled innocently as he followed Rei back to the place where 4 males were still awaiting his arrival.  

Rei looked to Kai as he realized he was smirking. "What?" he asked. "I'm so proud of you." He squeezed Rei around the waist as the two laughed all the way back to the hotel. When they arrived in their room, Rei screamed. He had gone in the room first to make sure everything was ready for Kai but he found something unexpected waiting for himself. "Ka_" he started to yell but as a cold hand was clamped against his mouth the cry for help was silenced. 

~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: okay, Dasveedaneeya is Russian for goodbye. Sayonara is Japanese for it. There ya go. Some knowledge that you probably already knew. So review. Please. Tell me anything. You can tell me what you got for Christmas, what you wanted, how you're feeling or even what you had for breakfast. Come on people! I'm lonely here. And maybe, just maybe if I'm lucky you'll slip in a comment on my story, da? 

Jordan: NO! DON'T!! DON'T DO IT READERS!! IT A WASTE OF YOUR TYPING SKILLS! 

DOR: oh shut up, Jord. No one wants to talk to you so go away. And don't come back until you are nice… or the next chapter… either one is fine!

Jordan: fine then! *sulks and crawls away*

DOR: I better go be nice to him… *sigh* the trouble of having a muse is.. this…

REVIEW PLEASE! ^^ I love u all! Hugs and kisses, ~a-drop-of-rain~


	7. oh no, not now not good at all

DISCLAIMER: I don't own….

A/N: everyone, meet my dog, Ming. 

Ming: *snoring*

*sweatdrop* lazy thing he is… heheh. Oh well, he's still gorgeous. So who wants another chapter, eh? Here we go, coz' I'm bored. Sorry for the delay. 

Jordan: I'M BACK!

***sigh* **Go away!

~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived in their room, Rei screamed. He had gone in the room first to make sure everything was ready for Kai but he found something unexpected waiting for himself. "Ka_" he started to yell but as a cold hand was clamped against his mouth the cry for help was silenced. 

**

"Rei?" Kai called the name, as he searched the room the boy had previously entered. "Rei!" he called louder this time. Still no reply. He had been searching for a while already and there was only one more place to check. "Rei?!" He was staring to panic as he pivoted, only to realize that there was no one in the room. Well, at least not Rei. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" Tears pricked at his garnet eyes as he collapsed in the middle of the room. He knew something bad had happened, he could just feel it. Then before he could register what was happening to himself, his hands were tied behind his back as he felt something being shoved into his mouth. A sharp pain blew through him before he blacked out and was dragged away.   

REI'S P.O.V

As my eyes fluttered open I had a strange taste of something unknown in my mouth. Everything seemed dark. I realized that I must have been wearing a blindfold. I slowly recalled what had happened. Kai! Where was he? Was he all right? My heart beat strong and fast in my chest as my worry grew. That was until I heard it. That one word. "Rei."  It was Kai's voice. I knew it was. I was sure. He sounded so calm and so close. Then I heard it again but this time I was sure he was whispering it in my ear. "Kai!" I grunted as I felt a pain shoot through my jaw. Had I just been hit? Now I wasn't so sure if this was my Kai because he would never hit me. Never. "Do not talk in my presence unless I give you permission you filthy… _thing_." The voice was filled with so much disgust and worse, with me. Finally, to my delight the blindfold I was wearing was untied and pulled off so I could see who disliked me so much. I wasn't scared until I saw who it was. Kai. There was no mistake. 

"How do you like the world, kitty cat?" he asked me in a vicious tone. I could feel my eyes fill with tears. This isn't my Kai, I kept telling myself. He wouldn't say things like this. My jaw still stung from the previous blow so it just increased with the pain when I received another. "Who are you?" I asked quietly. "Who else would I be dear boy? I'm Kai." I couldn't help but shake the comment from my mind. "No you're not. Kai isn't like this. He's not." I tried my best to remain calm through his whole thing. It was getting difficult. Another shocking hit from the hands of the one I loved. "Do not dare question me rat." He spat, venomously. 

I had had enough and so had my aching jaw so I sat, quiet for once, looking down at the cold concrete floor I was currently sitting cross-legged on. He told me to look at him, but I just couldn't bear to. His eyes were so cold, lifeless, and emotionless, just like they had been before I finally got him to open up not so long ago. It hurt. It truly, madly, did. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't. I tried to lie to myself but it seems I cannot do that anymore. I do not have the will power. I wish I did. "Why are you doing this?" I had to ask. He looked me up and down, as if I was a piece of trash to be thrown out. "Because you're a bitch… my bitch. You always were Rei and you always will be." I'm really trying hard to keep in my tears now. It's hard but I won't cry. Not yet. No. I knew my breathing was starting to quicken, oh no. Not this, not now. It's not long before I have to struggle to get in one little breath to keep me from fainting. It hurts. It really does. I can barely hear Kai's voice in the back "What's happening? What are you doing?" he's screaming like I can control this. I can only hope he figures out what to do before I die. And with that, it all fades to darkness, once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There ya go. Next chapter. Sorry that took a long time. My computer is a bitch and won't let me do anything and keeps freezing and stuffing up. Does anyone know what's going on? Well, I should go. Thanks to all reviewers and readers and feel free to review or flame or whatever. Please do. I mean…. If you flame me please leave your email. Hehehe. I wish to give you a cookie for a being a close minded tight arse freak who has nothing better to do with their time then diss people who they don't even know. Hugs and kisses,

Love a-drop-of-rain, xxx

Ming: *snoring still*

Jordan: *sigh* she's making me say this… PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you. 


	8. and it just gets worse

DISCLAIMER: does it ever cross your mind that it's amazingly pointless saying this as we all already know? *sigh* oh well, I don't own much.

A/N: sorry it's been a while. I'm working on another fiction now as well as looking after my brother who has just had an operation as well as school, which is weighing me down dramatically. Sorry. Anyway, here ya go!

* * *

"What's happening? What are you doing?" he's screaming like I can control this. I can only hope he figures out what to do before I die. And with that, it all fades to darkness, once again. 

* * *

Kai started in shock at the motionless body lying on the cold concrete floor. He soon fixed his emotionless stare back on. 

"Stop playing Rei and get up. I'm in no mood for games. Don't think I'm going to let you go because of this. I'm not that stupid I know you're faking." But as Kai got no reply he crouched next to the raven-haired teen and checked his pulse. It was still there; just… it seemed… different, somehow. Taking a deep breath he exited the room. Just as he closed a door behind him a certain pink haired blader came up to him. 

"Mariah," he acknowledged turning around. "Is there anything you want?" 

"No," she shook her head. "Just going to see how Rei's doing. Is he broken yet?" 

Kai's brow furrowed. "Of course he is. It's just… he's…" he sighed, exasperated. "Mariah, something happened to him and he's unconscious. I don't know what though. He just started gasping and choking and then then then… IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!" he panicked. 

Mariah growled, "Don't worry, Kai. I forgive you. It's not your fault that you aren't as smart as me or superior. Is that correct?" she twirled a piece of her hair around one finger. 

Kai bowed to her, "You are correct, Mariah." 

She smiled. "Good. Now, I'm going to go see if I can find out what's wrong with Rei. Go and get me some cake while your waiting." 

"Of course." 

And with that, Mariah turned and walked into the room Kai had recently emerged from while Kai turned the opposite way to receive Mariah's wanting. 

Mariah rolled her eyes as she saw Rei lying on the floor, sprawled out like a dead animal. 

"Kai you idiot. He just had an asthma attack." She mumbled to herself. As she kneeled down in front of Rei the door suddenly burst open as Kai ran in out of breath. 

"REI!!!" he screamed before seeming to strangely settle back to calmness once more. "I'm sorry, Mariah. That will not happen again. I just got distracted, that's all." 

Mariah sighed, "That had better be true. If he escapes like that again when Rei is awake we might have a few problems. Do you get me, Kai?" she asked. He nodded, obeying. 

After a while Mariah had retrieved Rei's puffer and he was awake and healthy for now.  It was getting dark as night fell and slowly, everyone disappeared to bed. Everyone except for Kai. 

He sat against a wall whispering, "I can't fall asleep. He'll get me then. I know he will. I can't let my guard down." But as the night strode on the teen grew more tired by the minute. It wasn't long until he was in a deep, dreamless slumber. 

As Rei tried to drift off to sleep for the fourth time tonight when a quiet creak was heard, signaling that someone was coming through the door. He closed his eyes and let his breathing even out, pretending he was asleep. 

"Rei? I know you're awake." But there was no answer for this visitor. "Okay then. Just listen. Someone got into my body and now they're the ones doing this to you to help Mariah. I can only speak to you on my own will when this person puts down their guard and relaxes. Like now, they fell asleep. I promise Rei, I'll fight them out of my body and save you. Hang in there. Don't let them break you. I love you." And Rei opened his eyes just in time to see the boy with two-toned hair leave, closing the door behind him. 

~ The next morning ~

Mariah walked in with a frown on her face. "I'm letting you go. Tell no one about this otherwise you will be killed. Don't ask any questions why. Just leave." So after she untied Rei from his position her quickly fled out of the house and down the street. _'Where am I?_' he thought. _'This doesn't look familiar to me.' _and as he wandered a little further down a few small streets then down to an isolated park. Suddenly, a scream pierced the previous peaceful atmosphere, and to many people near by the area, it sent chills over the body. The poor neko-jin never had a chance. 

* * *

A/N: okay, sorry it's short, wanted to get it out. I know what I'm doing for a while now so.. yay! Well, I'm gonna go. It's way too hot to be sitting at the computer. 

Hugs and kisses,

Love a-drop-of-rain, xxx

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm desperate for them. 


	9. invisible scars

DISCLAIMER: don't own. Not only beyblade but also the song. 

A/N: OMG!! YAY!! AN IDEA!!! But… I'm going to cut something out so I can get to something quickly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, a scream pierced the previous peaceful atmosphere, and to many people near by the area, it sent chills over the body. The poor neko-jin never had a chance. 

~~*~~

It had been about 48 hours since the terrified scream reeked throughout the town and currently, the raven-haired one was sitting on the hard floor, curled up in a dark corner, whispering inaudibly to him self. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Kai who had obviously been in a hurry. But the younger boy didn't do anything to acknowledge the second presence. Worried, Kai made his way over to Rei. "I'm back, Rei. I told you I'd be back. I fought that monster in me for you. Everything will be okay now. What happened?" As Kai kneeled down and embraced his koi, Rei remained still. His eyes emotionless, his body soul-less. Kai sighed as he heard a knock at the door, when he answered it he gasped, and then glared. "What are you doing here, Mariah?" he spat, venomously. She wasn't fazed by it at all. "I came to see Rei." And she pushed her way inside. Just before Kai pushed her back out she said quietly, "I know, Rei." And despite the fact that he seemed to be out of it, he heard her quite well. He looked up into her eyes and quickly back down. "Kai, please leave us to talk for a moment."  Kai obliged, albeit confused. 

Mariah sat down next to Rei. "I know, Rei. I know all about what happened. I know how you feel. I know how you are. I know you Rei. You used to be some good, but now your not. You've been raped, haven't you?" but there was no answer. Only tears that formed in those golden depths that held the answer. "You feel like a slut now, don't you? You feel used? Well that's what you are Rei. A tainted slut. And you know, no ones going to want you now. Especially not Kai." As he stared into nothingness tears ran down those sculptured cheeks of the miss-led boy. He didn't want to believe this stuff, but it was true. He was a tainted, dirty little rat. And why would someone like Kai want him now? "Face it, Rei," Mariah started again, "I'm really the only one who'll have you. And that's only out of my kind heart. I pity you. So, let's go, okay?" Rei shook his head, "But I don't love you. I DON'T LOVE YOU!!" and with that, he stood up for the first time in 2 days and ran out the front door, running past a stunned Kai on the way. Getting over his shock he quickly went into his room to ask Mariah what she had done, but she was already gone. 

Rei ran and ran, not caring where he was going, although making sure to stay far away from any isolated areas. He was pushing past people on a busy path when he spotted a music shop just across the road. He normally went to music shops when he was feeling down because music helped cheer him up. So as he was running across the road, he didn't notice the car, skidding to try and avoid hitting him. And when he did, it was too late. 

_~ Woke up in a dream today_

_   To the cold of the static_

_   And put my cold feet on the floor ~_

Kai got a phone call; he answered it, all the while just saying 'yes' or 'no' or 'ok'. He gasped; his voice began to waver as he forced his tears to stay down, but when he hung up, he couldn't help it. He cried. "Why, Rei? Why did you run away? What happened? Maybe if you shared with me this would never have happened…" and Kai collapsed on the floor, his head in his hands as he sobbed away his accusations on himself. After taking a deep breath to get some stabilization in his shaking frame. Standing up, thinking something over, he grabbed his keys, locked the door and hurried out of the room to the hospital. 'I'm coming Rei.' He thought as he finally saw the big building in view. He sped up, determined to get there as soon as possible. 

In the plain white room a young boy fluttered his eyes open to reveal dull amber orbs. "What's going on?" he asked a nurse that had her back to him. She turned around, "Oh, it's good to see you're awake Darling. You're recovering faster than we thought. You should still be out cold by the hit." She smiled at him; "So how are you feeling?" he frowned. "Shit. Everything hurts. What's wrong with me?" he remained calm through the questions. She sighed, "Listen honey, you have a lot of bruising from the accident and a broken arm but you have some other bruises that aren't… well, they aren't from the car. So we just need to do some tests and maybe… maybe some surgery. Nothing major but… listen, I'll tell you more when it's certain." Rei just closed his eyes again, praying for an angel. 'I'm going down in flames…' he thought sadly. 

_~ Forgot all about yesterday_

_   Remembering, _

_   I'm pretending to be what I'm not anymore ~_

"I need to go to the bathroom." Rei stated, getting up painfully, with help from the nurse. Extremely carefully and slowly he made his way over to the small room adjoined to the room he was currently in. He shut the door, as the nurse waited just outside it. Suddenly, she heard a yell. It was Rei. "I'M UGLY!!" he was screeching. "I'M TAINTED! I'M A SLUT!! NO ONE WANTS ME! I'M UGLY!!!" he flung the door open and in his haste fell over. Luckily the nurse caught him. 'What is he talking about?' she thought. 'He is the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He has no scars or bruises or anything on his face.' She thought it was such a shame that this boy thought so lowly of his self. Sitting back in the hospital bed Rei's eyes got teary. 

_~ A little taste of hypocrisy _

_   And I'm left in the wake_

_  Of the mistake slow to react ~_

There was a quiet knock at the door, and Kai walked in. "Hey Rei," he said quietly, smiling slightly. Rei shook his head violently. "I'M UGLY! YOU DON'T WANT ME! I KNOW YOU DON'T!! YOU DON'T!" and with his spare arm threw a few random objects in Kai's direction although he dodged them all easily. The nurse looked apologetically at Kai, "I'm sorry," she said. "I think it might be better if you leave. Maybe come back later. When he's thinking more clearly." Kai nodded, taking a quick glance at the crying Rei, before turning on his heels and leaving. 

_~ Even though you're so close to me_

_  You're still so distant _

_  And I can't bring you back ~_

The nurse came over to Rei and lightly laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, calming him just a little. "He loves you, Darling. He does. I can tell, it's in his eyes." Rei sighed. The nurse didn't know, Kai didn't know. No one knew. If they did… they wouldn't want anything to do with him. 'Let's face it,' he thought, 'I'm a reject.' 

_~ It's true the way I feel_

_   What's promised by your face_

_   The sound of your voice_

_   Painted on my memories_

_   Even if you're not with me_

_  I'm with you ~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

There we are. Another chapter finished. Poor Rei. Well, I better be going. HUGS AND KISSES!! 

Love a-drop-of-rain, xxx oh, by the way, THANKS ALL!!!


	10. FINALLY! UPDATED!

DISCLAIMER: been a long time. But this hasn't changed. I still don't own.  I don't own the song either. 

A/N: HEYA!! Long time no write, eh? I have sooooooo much school work and stuff so please don't be angry with me… I apologize. Really. I'm very sorry. I don't have much time for anything anymore. This is a guilty pleasure I let myself indulge in once in a while. So trust me, as much as I want to, I can't update as soon as I should. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

'Let's face it,' he thought, 'I'm a reject.'

~~~*~~~

As Kai aimlessly wandered the streets he sighed to himself, "What's going on with him? I can't figure out why Rei is like this now? Maybe it would be better if I just left him alone, all I want is for him to be happy." Shaking his head, he continued on his lost way.

Back in the hospital, Rei was contemplating over his life so far. He realized that his whole life had been a lie. When he was younger and his parents had died, he had been adopted. His whole life Rei had thought of those people as his family, but he was deluding himself as always. It was now that Rei Kon recognized that he was alone in this world, more now than ever. And it was now that he needed someone. That someone he had just pushed away. But what was the point if Kai would never love him again anyway? It wasn't worth it. Nothing was worth it anymore. Not since that day. Not since that time. Not since he was…. raped. 

~ I died today

   But I'm still breathing

   Bleeding

   For now

   I'm broken ~

"Mr. Kon, you have a visitor." A nurse told the entranced teen. Without getting an answer she opened the door to let someone in. To Rei's dismay, it was the pink-haired bitch. Mariah. 

"Hey Rei. How are you feeling?" She said quietly. 'Wow, she almost sounds as if she cares.' Thought the depressed boy. 

"How do you think?" he spat at her. The nurse had already left the room so the air was left for all to bare.

"Rei, I just want to let you know that my offer still stands. And Rei-"

"STOP SAYING MY NAME LIKE THAT!" he exploded. "STOP SAYING IT LIKE YOU HAVE TO PITY ME!" 

Tears welled in Mariah's eyes, "It's not pity, it's concern." She said slowly. But Rei would hear none of it. 

"Please! You think and care about no one but yourself! You're a selfish brat!" 

Mariah gasped. "You think I'M selfish. Tell me this Rei, in the past, let's say… week, have you thought of how anyone else feels about this whole ordeal?"

The male neko-jin narrowed his eyes. "Of course," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Really?' asked Mariah, incredulously. 

"Of course." He repeated. 

Mariah scoffed. "I doubt that."  Rei just turned away, refusing to believe that Mariah was still there. Why wasn't it Kai? Why wasn't he here, apologizing? He should have been there… should have been claiming his undying love over and over until Rei couldn't ignore it. But no. He was not here and Mariah was. 

~ You left me here

   Capsized and sinking

   Thinking

   Right now

   There's no more good guys ~

After a short while Mariah got fed up of standing there in defiant silence and left, finally leaving Rei in sole peace. 

Mariah smirked as she noticed a lone figure wandering through the streets. "KAI!" she yelled. "WAIT UP!" Kai looked up at the sound and growled seeing whom it was. But no matter what he just couldn't get his legs to move.  

"You know, you really should have been there. I just visited Rei and we're now an item. He got sick of you. You're just… not good enough, I suppose." 

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Shut up, Mariah. You're the worst liar ever." 

She looked surprised. "How could you say that? I'm telling the truth. Really. After all, he does tell me everything." 

Kai looked disbelieving. "Oh yeah? Like what?" 

"Like how he was raped the other day. Oops. Did I just say that to you? My bad." She faked innocence. As his eyes grew wide, Kai was debating within himself whether to believe this lying spore or not. Finally, he realized that the only way he'd get some answers was to go to Rei himself. Breathing heavily, heart beating rapidly and thoughts flying at top speed he made his way back to the hospital. 

Sitting numbly in the overly white room, tears made their way down the face of the youth. 

~ You left me standing here

   Alone and cold

   I hope that someday soon

   These scars will… stop ~

After a while Rei heard some yelling out in the hall but ignored it. He then noticed it was coming closer and suddenly the door burst open and someone was sprawled on the floor. Doctors and nurses immediately followed, groping for the person. And as they clumsily stood up Rei knew whom it was. Kai. 

"Is it true?" he asked. 

Rei fell deaf to the question. "What are you doing here?" Kai just shook his head. 

"Answer my question. Is it true? And don't try to lie, I know that you know what I'm talking about." 

Rei sniffled. He did know what Kai was talking about. There was no going back now. This was the end for them. His tears came even harder now. This, being the only answer he needed, slowly and carefully Kai made his way over to the sobbing boy. "It'll be okay, Rei." He slowly moved his hand out to touch Rei's arm. He flinched away. Sighing, Kai asked, "So why didn't you tell me?" Rei looked through tear filled orbs. 

"I'm unattractive now. I'm worthless. You don't want me."

"How could you think that, Koneko? I love you. I only wish you had told me sooner so I could have helped you get through this. I'd never leave you, I swear. I promise!"

Rei shook his head, "Don't make promises you can't keep." 

"I won't." Kai answered lightly. "I promise…" 

~ You died today

    But you're still breathing

    In my mind

    That is

     There's no more good guys ~

Rei half smiled, "I wish… I wish that I had it in me to believe you. I wish that none of this had ever happened. I wish… that… that…" he sighed. "I wish that we could go back to the way things were before, and just live happily ever after. Who knows, maybe this is just another hint. Maybe Kai, just maybe… we're not meant to be together. Just look at all the things we've had to fight through. And it makes me wonder, is it all worth it?" 

~ There's no more good guys ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well there we go. Once again, sorry it took so long to get out. Please review. I would REALLY appreciate that. I hope to talk to you all next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one! BYEBYE!! xxx

Love a-drop-of-rain


	11. LAST CHAPTER

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything really relating to it.  

A/N: Hey, I'm back sooner than last time. Woo hoo! Well, I'll just get on with it, shall I? Oh, one more thing, this is the last chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And it makes me wonder, is it all worth it?"

~~*~~

Kai shook his head 

"What are you saying, Rei? Don't you love me? Don't you want to be with me?" 

The neko-jin looked down as he fiddled with his hands. 

"I'm sorry. It's just too hard. I can't do it anymore. Please, don't be angry. I'm quitting the Blade Breakers and I'll move away. You won't have to ever see me again." 

Crystal tears ran down Kai's cheeks, 

"But I want to! I don't want you to leave me! Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to _us_!" he cried hysterically. It was now that Rei shook his head. 

"I've made up my mind. I'd like you to leave now, Kai. Please, just go." Looking at him with all the sorrow in the world Kai made his way out of his love's room and ran until he was outside, where he collapsed. The thought of never having Rei again was so horrible; it hurt so incredibly much that the pain became a scalding heat inside. Searing through all his nerves and muscles, throbbing throughout his body then finally exploding in his head.

 "This is my fault." He whispered to himself. "It's all my fault." 

It had been about half an hour since Rei had last seen Kai. So far he had delayed thinking about him, but now, he couldn't put it off. "Why did I say that to him?" he said, thinking out loud. "I'm not sure I can live without him." He sighed, regretting what was now his previous message to his boyfriend. "Damn I'm such an idiot!" he exclaimed, clearly frustrated with his confused being. "I just thought that maybe if he was gone it would wash away every torturing memory, every horror, every stupid event that has touched us in the past. But it's just… causing more pain." And that was that. Rei decided he would get Kai back, and that as his one and final decision. That was…. if Kai would have him back. 

After a few minutes Rei tried to ring Kai. No one answered. After 10 minutes he tried again. And again, no answer. He laughed at everyone's absence, thinking what they would be up to. Tyson and Max would be somewhere eating. Kenny would be… somewhere on his laptop, and Kai would be wandering around by himself. After another 15 minutes Rei tried again, he waited and waited, listening to the rings on the other end of the phone, "Hello, this is Hiwatari Kai." Rei smiled. 

"Hey Kai, It's m_" 

"Leave a message if you want." Rei heard a beep on the other end. 'Damn, just his answering machine.' He thought as he hung up. 'I wonder where he is. He should've been back by now.'

After another hour of trying and getting no answer Rei was starting to get worried. But he was strangely tired. 'I'll try again after I have a little sleep…' and slowly he drifted off into a restless slumber. To his dismay Rei woke up later to the sound of ringing. He groaned, picking up the phone. 

"Hello?" he said groggily. 

"Hello, is this Mr. Rei Kon?" the serious tone on the other end of the line said. 

"Yes, that is I." 

"This is the local police, is it okay if we come and visit you, Mr. Kon?" Confused, Rei saw no problem with it. 

"Fine." 

"Okay Mr. Kon. We'll be right there. Good bye." 

"Good bye." Rei said before hanging up. "How strange," he sighed before deciding to ignore it. Remembering something, he picked up the phone once again and dialed Kai's number like the many times before, and he received the same answer as before. 

It wasn't long until the police arrived. There were two of them. A large burly man named Christopher and a solidly built woman named Elizabeth. They sat down in a chair next to Rei's bed and passerby's could notice the change of expressions on the young boy's face. How he gasped and how he cried immensely while the two police officers looked sympathetic. They soon left the raven-haired teen. 

It wasn't until the next day, Tyson and Max were watching a movie in his lounge room and he got a knock on his door. 

"Are you Tyson Granger?" The strangers at the door asked. Tyson grinned, 

"Yeah dudes. That's me. Got a package for me or somethin'?" He laughed, and then stopped at the seriousness in their eyes. "May we please come in Mr. Granger?" Tyson nodded, 

"Sure, guys." As they walked in Max raised an eyebrow seeing as it was two policemen. 

"I suggest you sit down." The bigger of the two said. Suddenly afraid for something both boys sat down next to each other. The two policemen sighed, looked at each other then back to the two boys. 

"We're here to inform you of the unfortunate death of the one named Rei Kon." The two almost gagged. Had they heard right? Had they got the right information? 

"Are you sure?" Tyson managed to whisper out. "I mean… how?" 

"Mr. Kon was found in the hospital bathroom earlier this morning with deep gashes in his wrist. He… committed suicide. I'm sorry." Tyson tried so hard to laugh now. To believe it wasn't true. Max cried into his arms. 

"But why would Rei do something like that?" he asked. 

The smaller policemen swallowed audibly. "That's not all. We're also here to inform you that Kai Hiwatari was killed in a car accident yesterday." And suddenly the air seemed to get much thicker.  

The two boys- no, young men – had gotten their funerals adjoined. Rei's final diary entry had been read out. "They said it was an accident," the saddened voice of Max rang out, reading through the last words his friend had written. "I could almost laugh at it. The death of my only love, Kai Hiwatari, an accident? An accident that claimed his life is no accident at all. I feel angry, I feel scared, I feel confused and I feel… alone." His voice broke off, but he quickly swallowed, so he could finish reading these words that he felt he needed to let out. Needed everyone here to know. For Rei and for Kai. "I wish it had been Mariah in that 'accident'. Somehow, she kept me controlled for so long. I was free when Kai held me. For he never gave up on me, and I will never give up on him. My love burns forever for my one and only, my soul, my heart, my life, my Kai." 

As he finished Max couldn't do anything else but put his hands over his face and cry. And so did the rest of the people who had gathered there in memory of their dear friends who had now passed away. 

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omg! I was crying at the end there. Aw, well, that's it. That's the end. Hope you all liked it. Reviews are really really wanted and appreciated. Thanks all who read this through, hugs and kisses, Love you all!

a-drop-of-rain, xxx


End file.
